Tundra
Tundra, real name M████ R████████ is a fan character created by Mark Unread. He is a Guard Sweeper captain, and his duties are to secure anything hazardous on the world, contain the anomaly and protect his own team of Guard Sweepers. Being a high-ranking Guard Sweeper, Tundra is trusted among the Time Factory in delicate protection missions. Hobbies of him in his spare time include playing videogames, creating 3D models, driving vehicles and modifying weapons. Appearance Tundra’s fur sports unusual color patterns, with the predominant color being dark gray and orange along with white. He has dark green eyes and pointed ears, with the distinguishing feature of him being the orange fur covering almost all of his face. Clothing Tundra’s uniform consists of a red jacket, military green pants, white boots and gloves, orange goggles with magenta lenses and an orange cap, with the brim partially covered by the goggles, and a blue medal with twelve stars and a captain rank embossed on it. Personality Although grumpy at first sight, Tundra is a happy-go person inside and would do everything to save the one in need. He is always giving suggestions and encouragements, many times even saying puns when the occasion strikes, of course considering situations. However, he becomes furious when people do not take him seriously, usually resulting in heavy arguments with the offender. Adding his sense of justice and the training of a Guard Sweeper, he heavily dislikes blatant lies or thievery and does not hesitate to always be on the side of justice. Despite that, he cares a lot about his friends and their wellbeing, sometimes knowing something goes wrong by reading people’s facial features and is not bothered if he has to travel for miles to help a person in need. Tundra spends his free time playing videogames with other people, creating 3D models for a videogame, driving, modifying/fixing his weaponry equipment or drinking beer. Skills and Abilities Tundra is a brilliant strategist, being given the rank of Captain to organize the patrol teams and deploy better equipped Guard Sweepers if the situation needs such. He, despite his anxiety, is usually calm in certain aspects, making him organize escape plans or ways to reach a goal, even if is not unusual for him to just go and smash everything if no solution exists. Tundra is capable to use any blunt weapon as a melee weapon and knows anti-rioting tactics, useful in emergency situations or when confronting a highly skilled enemy. Equipment TS-7200 Mark II Tundra equips a TS-7200 Mark II, a prototype sweeper which has been modified by Tundra himself with a shield system of his invention, created by using three time crystals with unusual disc shape and unusual abilities generated by an anomaly he defeated called “RECSTOPPER” when he was given his first assignment to protect an ancient relic of the Time Gods placed in world T5Y21R, a desert world which hosts the first equipment of the Time Sweepers. His built-in shield has three uses: 1) Pause Shield: the classic shield that stops anything hitting the shield to pass through the host. 2) Rewind Shield: a function that reflects projectiles back with the same momentum backwards, even if this function is limited and takes up to 15 minutes to recharge on its own. 3) Rec Parry: the shield gets more solid and records the movement of the shield itself when moved, giving the host the ability to throw distance parries on targets, usually to save a fellow time sweeper or civilians. The TS-7200 Mark II can sweep up to 10 ammo without special devices and can sweep heavy items, even if the sweeping power range capacity gets lowered by every use. G500 RAY BLST Special A next generation gun derived from the G300 Ray, the G500 RAY BLST Special is given to Captains, it is used by Tundra as his secondary weapon, usually used along with the generated shield of his, as a defensive weapon while patrolling. The weapon's damage is decent enough to keep enemies away from Tundra in case of ambushes, using special laser projectiles and self-recharging while not in use. Backstory Tundra grew up as a lone child in a poor-modest family in block #4155, an apartment block usually given by the Time Factory to medical employee such as field medics, doctors or nurses as his own mother was a nurse of the Factory itself. He always followed the family rules and has an underline love for the fashion of the uniform his father used to wear when on duty. However, at age 12, his father had to resign due to having shot a guard called Steve during a brawl, resulting in the loss of the eye for that Guard. At age 16, a young Tundra gets dumped by his girlfriend, resulting in Tundra never being fully happy and developing a pun side of himself to get some happiness due to the events of his life, resulting him to be a joker. At age 20, after graduating high school as a graphic designer, he became a real estate agent for a few days, having to quit due to some issues with the real estate agency ongoing, and working as a cook for three months, a job that “was always the same old boring thing over and over”, as Tundra always said when asked about his past jobs. Eventually, Tundra decided to become a fully fledged Time Sweeper in the Guard branch after discovering the TS-7200, a prototype sweeper created by his great grandfather and meant as a gift for his father. Along with it, there was a note that his great grandfather wrote, telling stories of the family and complimenting his father for the graduation. He got enrolled in the Time Sweeping Academy, a training academy that every time sweeper has to go before becoming fully fledged time sweepers. He was considered one of the best time sweepers in the academy, despite his mannerism being sometimes brutal but essential to solve a problem, which his motto quoting "And if that doesn't work, use more sweepers". Eventually, he, along with an entire platoon of cadets like him, gets stuck in the Tundra of Lost Memories, an almost entirely glitched, cold, snowy world during training, with low possibilities of surviving, as a way to learn how to escape. Tundra remained calm during that time, and instead took command of the platoon, placing a camp in a perimeter that permitted view and safety from time glitches, organizing patrols and placing cadets in places to defend the base in case of time glitches attacks. Two months later, the Rescue Team of the Time Factory arrived, saving the entire platoon of cadets and the instructor from a painful death. Since that experience, Tundra gets that nickname after the coldness he managed to get during such an event, “being cold as the Tundra of Lost memories”. After graduating, his first assignment was to protect an ancient relic in world T5Y21R, which on paper was a normal duty. However, the infamous time glitch “RECSTOPPER” formed from a bunch of experimental time crystals stolen by the Tom-Tom gang, creating lots of issues and casualties in the world and being stopped only by Tundra, who manages to defeat the glitch and collect the crystals generated by the creature. It turns out however that an army camp of Tom-Tom gang members was estabilished nearby the perimeter, but Tundra was prepared to go to war with them, ambushing and foiling the plans to steal the relics. This event, due to the organization he did with the team, earned him the rank of Captain in the time factory. Blinx The Time Sweeper events Following a full-scale invasion of world B1Q64 by the Tom-Tom Gang resulting into large amounts of time crystals displacing through the world and condemning the universe, a cadet sweeper named Blinx rushed in the world to try saving it. He, along with other sweepers and the CEO and the Administrators, was witnessing what Blinx was doing, seeing great potential for him as a team leader in the future. After the world was saved, he discussed with the academy to let him graduate earlier, seeing Blinx singlehandedly solved an issue that usually dooms the entirety of the universes if not disconnected from the others. Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space events A few years after the events of TTS, the time factory was attacked by an army of Tom-Tom gang members, which lead to damages on the entirety of the factory. Along with that, issues with the time continuum itself arose after the discovery of the time crystal being broken itself. Tundra was assigned the job to protect perimeters of the worlds, and organizing patrol in other worlds to avoid more leakage and robbery of time during the emergency. However, he went to war with the Tom-Tom gang fully fledged, after hearing of Blinx being captured by them. This resulted into him being temporarily a general for an assigned army, as more sweepers were needed to fight the invaders in other worlds, effectively becoming a universal war. The war ceased after the Big Crystal was restored, resulting into parties with the then-enemy Tom-Tom gang members and becoming friends with some members of such gang. Life after MOTAS events After the MOTAS events, Tundra kept working as a Guard Sweeper captain, always foiling plans of the Tom-Tom gang and being deployed where needed in order to organize a tactic. Two years later, he met Amy, a field nurse cadet who was younger than Tundra, and fell in love with her. Team Being a Guard Sweeper, he is not assigned to any team. However, he is assigned as a backup team leader for Team SaConProc, a team that includes other guard sweepers formed as a mobile task force for containment situations. Relationships Twitch Twitch is a colleague and friend of Tundra. The two met while being in a Guard Sweeper training program organized by the Time Factory itself, used as a war game to train the guards into attacking and defending an assigned perimeter. Tundra was paired with Twitch, a rookie, lazy, newly graduated Guard Sweeper. The two bonded in friendship by talking about videogames and art. Keiko Keiko is a friend and leader of Team Timewalker who he met while on duty on World 125TAR1, where she risked to fall in a pit full of big dangerous snakes if Tundra didn’t help her. The two foiled a plan involving creating fake Time Crystals with some other materials that are a danger for the worlds, eventually defeating them and saving that world together. Joey Tundra met Joey when Joey was undergoing examinations on his own nature, being a glitched time crystal who, for some reason, could get the shape of a Time Sweeper and has its own personality. After the examinations and Joey's wish to see the worlds, he was briefly assigned to the Frozen Times Shallows world, where an avalanche blocked the path to go back to the Time Factory and The Coldrone time glitch awoke. The two survived the experience and became good friends ever since. Scrag Scrag is the Time Factory's janitor of excellence, and a good friend of Tundra, both having a passion of lemon candies and some Blinx Tundra knows Blinx and considers him an ok person, despite hating the fact that Blinx misuses catnip. However, Tundra once had to help Blinx in a task during the MOTAS events, which he had to help several team members to organize the guards for the world, as well as eventually saving the team captains from ambushes. The two sometimes speak when they meet, but nothing much goes around that aside from being colleagues. Chron Chron is one of Tundra's friends who he stays in contact with through online videogames the most, even if sometimes is seen hanging around with Tundra himself. The two knows even before the MOTAS events, as the both met during a comicon outside the factory, eventually becoming friends thanks to videogames. Concept and Creation * Originally, the concept was to have a normal Time Sweeper wearing a beret. * The Sweeper design was mostly random, while the idea of a shield generator came after modelling and texturing the sweeper, giving it a unique look. * Tundra design was made using several parts of characters from famous Free To Play videogame Team Fortress 2 and modified cosmetics from the Team Fortress 2 workshop. The medal is a model made for a competitive series made by the author of the character himself. * Originally, Tundra was not meant to have a specified color, but plans changed later. * The G500 RAY BLST Special is in reality the C.A.P.P.E.R. from Team Fortress 2 Trivia * Tundra's name derives in reality from the Team Fortress 2 cosmetic Tundra Top, a hat created by the author of the character himself. * Tundra was one of the first Time Sweeper characters who was made in Source Filmmaker. The others being Twitch and Keiko. * Is implied that he earns money by creating Team Sweepers 2 assets in his free time. * Tundra is capable to speak English and Italian perfectly after finding books about those languages, albeit keeping the accent of his native place. * He loves lemon candies and chocolate and is usually seen carrying a few in his pockets. * Along with his love for lemon candies and chocolate, his favorite food is “chicken cutlet in garlic butter". Official Artwork Tundra and keiko.png|Tundra and Keiko posing with their weapons Fanart TBA Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Fan Characters Category:Time Sweepers Category:Creator Entries